


Blackmail

by nyghtmare, UnknownSatellite84



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atlas CEO Rhys, CEO Rhys (Borderlands), Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Threats of Violence, Threesome, blowjob, bottom katagawa, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Jack has a gift for Rhys.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Just a PSA.  
Please note: The Katagawa/Rhys/Jack fic known as Adjuration by the orphan account is a fake fic made by trolls who just want to upset people. Please ignore it until it is removed. Putting this here so more people aren't caught off guard.  
Anyway, onto the smutty show!

Rhys’s heels clicked against the floor, echoing loudly off the walls of the Atlas facility as he hurried down the hall. He brushed past people on the way to his office with a single-minded focus.

It wasn’t like him to ignore his employees as he went, but he’d received a message from Jack. Something urgent had come up, though of course Jack had refused to elaborate, and his presence had been requested in his office.

_Immediately_.

It wasn’t that Rhys didn’t have better things to do—well, probably—but the urgent tone and single word had him on edge. He needed to know what was going on and quickly. There could be something wrong, and if Jack was already in his office, then it was best not to leave him waiting anyway. Jack was a cat that got into trouble if left to his own devices.

He barged into the office.

It took a moment to register the scene his eyes landed upon.

There was Jack, of course, languidly sprawled across Rhys’s own comfy chair, dressed in his many familiar layers. What had Rhys frozen and unable to say a single word was the form of a-a _person_, for fuck’s sake, tied across _Rhys’s_ own desk...The person was very naked...and all of Rhys’s desk objects had been swept onto the floor to make space for them.

“Jack?! What the hell?”

“Hello, Rhysie,” Jack purred, eyes brightening, “I got ya a little birthday present.”

Rhys scowled and hastily locked the door behind him. He paused for a moment, trying to collect himself. He should have known better. When wasn’t Jack up to something? Shaking his head, he spun back around and crossed the room in a few long strides.

“It’s not my birthday!” he hissed, doing everything to keep his eyes off the man on his desk, gaze trained on Jack. If looks could kill, Jack would surely be dead, _again_.

Jack’s grin widened. “C’mon, pumpkin, do I need an excuse to get ya a gift?”

“A gift! Not a-a…” Flustered, Rhys gestured at the bound man as he floundered for words. His eyes grew large as he finally glanced over, unable to believe what he was seeing. “Katagawa?”

Jack had climbed to his feet, closing the distance between himself and Rhys. His hand resting on Rhys’s hip as he leaned in, lips brushing over his jaw. “Like your gift, babe?” he purred in Rhys’s ear.

Katagawa was glaring, eyes narrowed, mouth gagged - the only reason he’d been silent thus far, Rhys realized. The man would surely be giving him an earful otherwise. Rhys swallowed and looked back at Jack, putting a little bit of space between them as he tried to puzzle it through. “Jack...what is this? This is…” He swallowed again. There were many words that could describe this situation. He settled for, “unexpected.”

“Aw, come on, wipe that look off your kisser, pumpkin!!” Jack laughed, brushing his hand up Rhys’s side in an inviting way. He gently tugged Rhys closer, and Rhys let him. “I thought you’d be happy to have your little Maliwan friend all gift-wrapped by yours truly, Handsome Jack.” He winked.

“First off, not a _friend_.” Rhys glared. _Stalker_ would be a better word. “Second, why on Pandora would I want - want _him_ \- Katagawa, hellooo - ‘_gift-wrapped_’.” He made air quotes as he said the phrase.

“Gotta say, baby, my feelings are a bit hurt,” Jack pouted. “The way you kept going on about this little shit… Thought for sure you wanted something done about him.”

Rhys sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really should be used to Jack’s antics by now. But somehow, Jack kept finding new ways to catch him off guard. “Okay, fine. That’s fair. But why the hell is he _naked_ on my _desk_?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Rhys had a notion crawling up into his thoughts, but he pushed it away. Surely not… “No, it’s really not, Jack.”

“Why, we’re gonna shag his lights out until that dumb hairdo falls off his head.”

“What?” Rhys blinked.

“Hooo my god,” Jack groaned in exasperation. “We. Are. Going. To. Fuck. Him. Bone him. Raw him. Wreck him. Destroy him. Whatever ya wanna call it. Got it?”

Rhys was sure the expression on his face was downright comical as he gaped at Jack.

“C’mon,” Jack drawled. He moved behind Rhys, wrapping his arms around the younger man as he turned them to face Katagawa. His lips travelled up Rhys’s neck, nibbling at the pulse point that had Rhys shivering in his arms.

“W-why?” Rhys sputtered, watching as Katagawa tugged on his binds. His eyes were trained on Rhys, dark and… was he into this? Rhys frowned. Of course, Katagawa was into this, at least into Rhys anyway because the look he shot Jack was short of murder.

Jack paid it no mind.

He sucked on the soft skin of Rhys’ neck, tongue teasing over the abused flesh. Rhys tried to ignore what it was doing to him, the shiver that ran up his spine, the heat in his gut.

“He’s got no ground to stand on if Maliwan finds out he got fucked by Atlas and Hyperion,” Jack finally replied, breath hot against Rhys’s skin.

“_Ex_-Hyperion,” Rhys corrected, smugly, but the smirk was wiped from his face as Jack bit down on his neck in retaliation, and he gasped instead. His hand flew back, fingers slipping into Jack’s hair.

Katagawa watched them the whole time, eyes shifting between the two men. Rhys knew he didn’t like Jack, didn’t like that Rhys was Jack’s. He’d said as much before. But now he was calm, watching.

Rhys had to admit to himself, the idea was rather appealing. Katagawa was too cocky for his own good, and Rhys would like to break him.

“So?” Jack said, spinning Rhys around in his arms. He was already backing Rhys up against the desk, and Rhys was acutely aware they were between Katagawa’s legs now. “Babe, I got ya a new toy. I got _us_ a new toy,” he purred, lips so close to Rhys’s. “What do you think?”

Rhys swallowed hard.

“Okay,” Rhys uttered, and it was like he was outside himself, watching it in a dreamlike way as his voice made a sound he wasn’t fully sure he’d given it permission to. It happened again, “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Jack smirked like the devil, all teeth. Rhys loved that look more than he admitted. “Make sure you record it, pumpkin. No video means no blackmail.”

Rhys, against the small part of him that was reprimanding him for a bad idea, turned around, Echo Eye lighting up. He gazed down at Katagawa, eyes exploring the man’s body. Katagawa was small, almost skinny, he thought. There were tattoos down his ribs. He let his gaze fall down to the soft cock.

Rhys’s eyes darted back up, and he pressed himself up to the desk. “Well, I admit this isn’t exactly how I was expecting our next meeting to go,” Rhys said to his captive. Jack came up behind him again, returning to his ministrations against Rhys’s neck with gentle nibbles. His arms tightened around Rhys’s waist. “You don’t seem to be of a mind to object too hard, though, do you, Maliwan?” Rhys breathed. He placed his robot hand on Katagawa’s thigh and squeezed it. He kneaded it.

Katagawa let out a pleased-sounding sigh.

“Well, I’ll be,” Jack chuckled. “When you’re right, you’re right, babe.” He kissed Rhys’s cheek. “The little kitty is enjoying it, what a sicko,” he crooned, but sounded quite happy with this fact. “Want me to get him good and ready for your cock? Figure this angle will be best for your recording and all.”

Katagawa made an indignant sound behind the gag.

“Yes,” Rhys decided, a smug smirk growing on his face.

They shifted to give Jack the room to do just that. Jack pulled out a knife and cut the ropes on Katagawa’s legs, holding them steady to prevent a backlash from this newfound freedom. Rhys watched Jack fold them up, nearly pinning them to Katagawa’s chest. Katagawa was scowling at Jack, hard.

“Knock that look off your face, Maliwan slut,” Rhys hissed, anticipation wiping away the last of his inhibitions. “Be a good boy, and we might just let you cum.”

Katagawa’s expression flickered, losing strength. Jack leaned down, still holding their captive’s legs out of his way. He stroked his tongue over Katagawa’s hole. Rhys shivered, pants tightening, goose bumps rising, thinking of how he’d been there before—Jack’s mouth giving him that sweet, sweet pleasure. Katagawa let out a groan beneath the gag, shuddering.

Rhys was almost jealous. _Almost_.

Jack went deeper, and Katagawa whined.

Resting a hand lightly on the back of Jack's neck, Rhys watched, transfixed as Jack's tongue delved inside. His thumb brushed absentmindedly through Jack's hair. It wasn't until he heard his own groan that he realized he was palming himself through his pants.

Jack chuckled lowly, Rhys could feel the vibrations through Jack's neck and Katagawa moaned louder despite the gag.

Rhys finally tore his eyes off his partner, remembering he was meant to be recording. His eye activated again, looking over Katagawa's face.

Katagawa was flush with arousal, eyes shut, head tipping back as he arched off the desk. Rhys's eyes continued down over Katagawa's writhing body. He wasn't surprised to find him getting hard, cock flush and heavy on his stomach.

"Look at you," Rhys said with a chuckle. "You are a little slut, aren't you?"

He trailed his hand up Katagawa's side, watching as the man squirmed under his touch. His fingers roughly grabbed Katagawa's chin, forcing him to look at Rhys. "Feels good doesn't, it? Jack's always been good with his tongue."

Jack pulled back, biting Katagawa's thigh. "Rhysie, pass me the lube."

"We're going to make you our little bitch," Rhys said, with a grin as Katagawa whimpered. He released him and fished the small bottle of lube from his desk, kept there for the nights when neither of them had the patience to wait for home. He tossed it to Jack.

The older man quickly caught it, popping it open before squeezing the gel into his palm. He tossed it aside just as quickly, coating his fingers with the slick as he leaned back in, tongue teasing over Katagawa's hole, pushing back in.

Katagawa moaned, pushing his hips down for more, dark eyes on Rhys, pleading, and Rhys smirked, enjoying his present after all.

This was a good look for Katagawa. Bound, helpless, desperation on his face. And after tonight, Rhys would have one less stress that was Katagawa pestering him for that “merger”. Jack knew him a lot better than he gave him credit for.

Jack decided to press his finger in, spreading the lube. Jack crooked the finger. Katagawa moaned and squirmed more, until Rhys felt inclined to grab one of his ankles to better hold him still. He was far from annoyed, though. Katagawa wasn’t trying to get away. He just had no control over himself, and it was both kind of hot _and_ amusing.

“This is going to be some fantastic blackmail material,” Rhys hummed thoughtfully, tightening his grip to almost bruising force. Jack made a noise of agreement.

Rhys’s free hand ran down Katagawa’s stomach and ghosted over their captive’s hard, dripping cock without applying any real pressure - just a tease. He tangled his hand into Jack’s hair, as if to ground himself. Guess he was a bit of a voyeur, himself, because he was rock hard and aching to undo his pants, touch himself for real. But he made himself wait for the real prize.

He’d always assumed that he wouldn’t want a third in the bedroom, that seeing Jack pleasure anyone else besides himself would be too much. But right now, he knew that Jack wasn’t doing this out of any particular desire to please Katagawa. This was all for Rhys’s benefit. And that. _That_ was doing things to him. _That_ was making him appreciate his partner even more.

Katagawa jerked against the restraints and made a sound behind the gag. His reddened face turned to Rhys, somehow begging even more. Maybe it was the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“You ready, little slut?” Rhys purred, stroking Katagawa’s face. “You good and ready for my cock? Ready for me to wreck your little hole?” He shivered with anticipation. It’d been awhile since he’d topped anyone, and he _couldn’t wait_.

As if hearing his thoughts, Katagawa nodded his head violently.

It wasn’t enough. Rhys grabbed the gag and yanked it out, hissing, “Tell me, _now_.”

Katagawa coughed but nodded harder. “Y-yes,” he rasped, voice weak and broken with disuse and pleasure. “Yes, please, Rhys— I want your cock in me, _please_—” He was interrupted by his own loud groan from whatever Jack was doing.

Rhys smirked. “Perfect.” He patted Katagawa’s cheek. “Since you’re doing pretty well, I’ll leave the gag out, but if I hear anything I don’t like, it’s going right back in, and we don’t want that now, do we?”

Katagawa shook his head.

“Good boy.”

Jack finally pulled back and pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed Rhys's hip, pulling the man in close. "Ready, babe?"

"Almost," Rhys replied, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. His hands immediately went for Jack's belt, fingers fumbling with the smooth leather.

The kiss grew hungry, all teeth and tongue as Jack kissed back. He slid a hand around the back of Rhys' neck, holding him close as his tongue finally slipped past Rhys's lips and Jack kissed the oxygen from his lungs.

With a few frustrated, sharp tugs and a grin from Jack, Rhys finally got the belt open and wasted no time on working the pants too. His fingers dipped inside, palm sliding over the bulge in Jack's underwear and he swallowed the resulting moan.

When the need for oxygen claimed them both, Jack broke the kiss first, fingers sliding into Rhys' hair and roughly yanking the man's head to the side. His lips travelled down Rhys's neck intent on marking the skin. Teeth grazed, lips sucked, and his slick tongue snaked out to soothe the hurt.

Rhys groaned Jack's name, fingers hastily freeing Jack from his underwear. Jack was hot and heavy in his palm, throbbing with need as he pumped the shaft slowly.

Katagawa whined impatiently, "Fuck, _please_, Rhys."

Shooting a glare over Jack's shoulder, Rhys chuckled lowly. His hand squeezed Jack's cock, earning himself another moan. "Looks like he might need some help staying quiet," he purred in Jack's ear, "I wanna watch him choke on your dick."

The look Katagawa shot him was less than pleased, but the disapproving click of Rhys's tongue had him relaxing.

"You'll be a good little whore, and do what I say, won't you, Maliwan?" Rhys said, smirk tugging at his lips as he saw Katagawa shudder, cock twitching with need.

"Whores get paid," Jack retorted, finally pulling away to look at Katagawa again with a toothy grin. "This ones just going to be a good little cock sleeve, ain't ya?"

Katagawa looked wrecked, and they had barely even touched him yet. "Y-Yes," he whimpered. "Please, please, _please_."

Rhys grinned, enjoying the power trip. This was going to be good.

Jack moved around the desk, positioning himself near Katagawa’s head. He tilted his own head and met Katagawa’s gaze, grasping Katagawa’s hair and tugging it. Katagawa gasped, wincing. “Hmm, you really do got some DSLs there, kiddo,” Jack commented. “Nice.”

“Better than yours—” Katagawa started, but before Jack could react, Rhys cleared his throat loudly.

“Get on with it.” The words came out harsher than he meant them to.

“Aww, is somebody gettin’ jealous,” Jack teased with wiggling eyebrows at Rhys.

“I’m going to smack you,” Rhys said. “_Hard_.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, princess.”

Rhys ignored that and undid his own pants swiftly, pushing them down, erection springing free, cooled by the air. He moved between Katagawa’s open legs, grabbing Katagawa’s thighs.

“Don’t worry, Rhysie,” Jack crooned, “you’ll always be _my special boy_. Mine. Nobody else can claim that.”

Rhys almost wished he wasn’t so warmed by that, but he was. He simply rolled his eyes, though in good humor. “Yeah, I know. I’m the best there is.”

“Damn right.” Jack returned his attention to Katagawa, who seemed to be struggling not to glare again. “You’ve got quite a mouth on you, kitty cat.” Jack yanked Katagawa’s head back, exposing his throat and levelling his mouth with Jack’s cock so that Katagawa’s view was upside down. “Let’s see if it’s good for anything other than talkin’ crap. It’s not even good craptalk. I don’t need DSLs ‘cause I’m not the one who has to suck dick to get a promotion.” Jack smeared precum on Katagawa’s lips as Katagawa made an angry noise. “Shoulda had you bite the crap out of these lips, Rhys. Woulda made them all red and plush.”

Katagawa whimpered, but defiance filled his voice, “f-fuck you, you ex-Hyperion jackass—not my fault you’re jealous of my superior—”

“Shut up and open your mouth for him,” Rhys commanded, lightly smacking Katagawa’s ass with his cybernetic hand to interrupt the tirade. The last thing he needed was Katagawa goading Jack into a bad mood. “Or you don’t get my cock.” Katagawa fell silent and parted his lips, flushed chest heaving as if he’d run a marathon. Rhys rewarded him with a kiss against his leg and pressed his own cock up to Katagawa’s prepped hole.

Jack rested his cockhead just inside Katagawa’s lips. “God I can’t wait to wreck your vocal cords so hard you can’t talk for at least a day. It’ll be an improvement for ya.”

“Together?” Rhys asked, a shiver of anticipation curling down his spine.

“Yeah. Count it down, babe.”

“Alright. In three, two, one—”

The co-CEOs thrusted in, a chorus of moans filling the room of different pitches, all three men overwhelmed. Katagawa writhed between them, and Rhys heard Jack growl, “mind your teeth, Maliwan, or I’ll make sure you don’t have any left before I send ya off. You wanna live off applesauce the rest of your pathetic life?”

Rhys cursed under his breath at the tight heat suddenly enveloping him, almost missing what Jack said. A lazy smirk tugged at his lips. "He hurts you and he'll have to deal with a lot worse from me." He met Jack's gaze, shuddering at the look of hunger directed solely at him.

He pushed Katagawa's legs over his shoulder, barely giving the Maliwan rep any time to adjust as he started to pull out only to slam back in with a snap of his hips. He started up a quick pace, chasing his own pleasure, and yet still, Katagawa was writhing and moaning around Jack's cock.

“Oh yeah, I’m getting some nice footage,” Rhys groaned, “perfect.” His Echo Eye whirred with adjustments.

Jack rested a hand on Katagawa's throat, a clear warning as he rocked his hips. "No gag reflex, huh kiddo?" he grinned wickedly as he pulled out and thrust back in shallowly.

"What do you expect? He's obviously a good little cock whore," Rhys said. "Aren't you, _kitten_?"

Katagawa moaned in response, back arching off the desk. His wrists tugged at his binds, not trying to escape so much as ground himself. He rocked back on Rhys' dick.

Rhys watched as Jack picked up the pace, watched as Katagawa's throat swelled around the girth of Jack's cock every time Jack thrust back in. And he knew that feeling, knew the ache in his jaw and the drag of Jack's cock in his throat. He shuddered.

His eyes travelled back up Jack's body and found the man looking at him with a knowing smirk.

"Don't worry, babe, you'll get a taste later," Jack said in a breathy voice. He groaned, a deep sound that went straight to Rhys's cock.

He picked up the pace, matching Jack's tempo as they both chased after their own pleasure, using the man trapped between them as their own personal fuck toy. Rhys moaned loudly, gasping Jack's name.

Katagawa writhed between them as they filled him thoroughly. Skin flushed red and debauched sounds pouring from his lips. Rhys knew Jack could feel every one of them and he shifted his attention, focusing on making Katagawa cry out for Jack's pleasure.

Rhys shifted his hips and the angle must have been just right as Katagawa all but shouted around Jack's cock, back arching and heels digging into Rhys' back, and Rhys kept up the ruthless pace until the man was a whining, whimpering mess.

"Fuck, Rhys," Jack groaned, and the use of his real name sent a jolt of excitement rolling down his spine. "You look so friggin' gorgeous, pumpkin."

Rhys felt the heat pooling in his gut, pressure tightening like a coil. He was so fucking close he could taste it, and desperation drove him to pick up the pace. "Jack," he moaned out.

His eyes fell back to Katagawa for a minute, couldn’t help it. He chuckled, breathless. “You look good like this, Maliwan, like...like you were made for it. Made to be used for mine and Jack’s enjoyment. You’re our little fuck toy, aren’t you, _kitty cat_?” He went even harder, until Katagawa was practically yelling around Jack’s dick. Rhys saw Jack’s hands tighten on Katagawa’s throat, constricting Katagawa’s passage around his thrusting cock.

Jack was having trouble containing his own desperate sounds now.

Rhys threw all of himself into the next several thrusts, making sure he was hitting Katagawa’s prostate dead on, going off the little jerks of Katagawa’s body to be sure, the feeling of his legs tightening around Rhys. “Fuck, I- I’m gonna cum, _Jack_—”

“Do it, baby,” Jack groaned, “cum for Handsome Jack.”

Before Rhys could, Katagawa tightened up even more and more, yelling around Jack’s dick as cum spilled out of his cock onto his stomach, Rhys slammed into the painful tightness around him, orgasm hitting like a freight train, releasing inside of Katagawa. He cried out with each burst of pleasure and groaned, “_Jaaack_—”

Jack rumbled, “fuck, Rhys, you look so beautiful cummin’ baby.”

Rhys’s orgasm tapered off as Jack pulled out of Katagawa’s throat. Jack jerked himself to finish, hand flying over his slicked cock, moaning deeply, “Ung, _Rhys_—!” Jack’s eyes shut, mouth falling open. Katagawa flinched as Jack’s cum splattered across his flushed face but seemed too wrecked to protest.

Jack let out another curse, finishing up. He panted as his eyes met Rhys’s. “Ah...whoo~ That was goddamned fun.”

Rhys swallowed, his throat dry and raw from panting for air for so long. He looked down at Katagawa, whose chest was still heaving deeply. He doubted his throat was anywhere near as uncomfortable as Katagawa’s had to be right now. “Wow, Maliwan, you really are a slut, cumming untouched like that. You like being used, filthy little slut?”

It took a few minutes, but Kat’s voice weakly said, “_yes_,” in a barely audible tone. “...by...you...Rhys…”

Rhys frowned, annoyed Katagawa still seemed fixated on him, even now.

“Aw, he can still talk, that’s a pity,” Jack said, folding his arms. “Ah well, feeling too good to really be bummed about it.”

“He might be able to talk, but probably not too much.” Rhys shut off the recording in his Echo Eye, chuckling. “Oh yeah, he’s definitely not going to be pestering us anymore. Got the entire thing on video.”

“Think it’ll fit nicely in your little jack off collection?” Jack said with a laugh. “And it’s blackmail. That’s a double win, baby.”

Rhys snorted and slipped his softening cock out of Katagawa. “Don’t think I don’t know about you watching the ones of you fucking me,” he teased, grinning at Jack. He stepped back to lazily tug his pants up, he didn't even bother to button them as he watched Jack throw Katagawa’s clothes on the man.

Jack laughed as he tucked himself back into his pants. He cut the ropes binding their captive. “You, scram,” Jack said gesturing at Katagawa and then the door. He collapsed into Rhys’s chair and tugged Rhys into his lap.

Katagawa sat up slowly, wincing. He rubbed his reddened wrists before climbing off the desk carefully. He started pulling his clothes back on, keeping his back to the two men making out in the chair, and ran his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to tame the unkempt locks. Jack had messed up the style.

“I will save you from him,” Katagawa spat as he stomped toward the doorway.

A gunshot rang through the room, bullet sinking into the wall beside Katagawa, and the man froze. Rhys had liberated Jack’s gun and was holding it steady, aimed at the Maliwan rep. “This merger isn’t going to happen, Maliwan, in _any_ way,” he growled.

“Damn, cupcake!” Jack was grinning, eyes bright. “You heard the man, kitty cat, _leave_.”

Rhys laughed as Katagawa fled and he lowered the gun.

“Enjoy your present, Rhysie?”

Rhys replied with a grin, “you know me too well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are apperciated!


End file.
